


One Last Time

by delunestories



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Dorian and Maxwell had a thing, but then he slept with the Bull. And slept with him again, and again and then he fell for him. Now Dorian is listening to Maxwell talk about ending things and is very confused why he's the one saying these things when it was Dorian that slept with someone else.Maybe Dorian really has no idea how anyone feels, not even himself.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone that reads this, it was just a quick something that popped into my head and I decided to write it down.

Dorian had a feeling this was coming, only he always thought he’d be the one saying the words. 

“You do realize that I’m the bad guy in this right? I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing this.” He said almost sarcastically. Because the words coming out of Maxwell’s mouth made no sense. 

“You’re not a bad guy Dorian, but we both knew this was coming.” 

“Again I’m the one that’s supposed to be saying this.” Dorian hadn’t meant for it to happen like this, it was just some fun at first. At first, he had been too drunk but then a second and third time happened and before he knew it he had a.....thing with the Iron Bull of all people. 

To make matters worse he had been sleeping with the Inquisitor for weeks before any of that happened. If his family could see him now... 

They weren’t exclusive and Max had seemed to take the news well, Dorian had told him after the first time it happened, Maxwell said he had no issue if Dorian needed something more than he could provide. The sad thing is part of him wanted the man to get angry, to yell, just anything to show he cared. 

“If I waited for you to say something about this I’d be old and grey, I can tell how you both feel I can’t be holding you back anymore Dorian.” So god damn pragmatic. 

“You are the biggest asshole I have ever met, just once can’t you be angry or sad or something!?” Dorian yelled angry that maybe he just meant that little to him. Maybe he should have been grateful that this wasn’t going to be ugly or emotional. He didn’t want to hurt Max, the man had been the greatest friend he’d ever had. 

But he wanted him to care. 

“It’s not like I don’t feel anything, I just.....” Maxwell sighed. “I’ve had time to mourn what we had.” 

The words felt like water dousing the anger that Dorian felt, honestly what right did he have to be angry? He was the one that slept with the Bull, he was the one that started getting feelings for someone else. As far as he knew Max had slept with no one other than him. 

“I take it back, I’m the biggest asshole. For what it’s worth I am sorry.” He said suddenly feeling a lot more shame than he did five minutes ago. 

“You shouldn’t be sorry for finding someone you love.” 

“Now, now love is a strong word,” Dorian said interrupting the man but he couldn’t hide the slight blush on his face. 

“For the sake of my feelings will you just agree?” Maxwell said his hand was shaking slightly and for the first time Dorian could see how badly he really had hurt the man. Maybe he really had cared? Dorian just never saw it. 

“I’m sorry...” Dorian wasn’t sure what else to say so he reached out to place a hand on Maxwell’s own shaking one. 

“Tonight is our last night and from tomorrow I’m just your friend,” Maxwell said moving away and just like that the pragmatism was back in his voice, the same voice that he’s heard the other use towards diplomats and politicians was being used towards him. He perhaps thought that maybe this was more painful then if the other man had yelled at him. 

He couldn’t help himself, he got up and placed his arms around Max’s waist part of him didn’t want this to end. He liked this too much, feeling the taller man in his arms made him feel something. There was just something between them that made him feel...  _something_  but being with Bull made him feel something too. 

His thoughts were certainly eloquent this evening. 

Dorian always knew he would have to choose, he just never wanted things to go this way. To hurt Max, to see him try and put his walls up around him. Dorian just couldn’t stop the way he felt for either man and now it felt like the decision had been made for him.  

Max could never be just a friend, not to him. But he couldn’t say it, that wouldn’t be fair not after everything he had done.  

“If this is truly our last night then please stay until morning,” Dorian asked feeling the nod more than seeing it and turning the man around to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

He truly was an asshole, wasn’t he? After everything he had put the man through, but he was weak. He couldn’t let Maxwell go without one final time together. One last time where he could feel the one around him, hear his moans and know that he was giving him this kind of pleasure, hold him while he slept. 

Dorian never claimed he wasn’t selfish, but this was too much even for him. He loved Bull but the sad thing is he had feelings for Max as well. He probably would have tried to keep them both for as long as he could.  

Maxwell was just far braver than him, and Bull was far too patient.  

Dorian was just too selfish, he didn’t deserve either one of them. 

But he didn’t voice these thoughts, he’d hurt Max enough. He didn’t need to hurt him anymore with talk of how he felt for him. So instead he spent the night kissing, sucking and trying to memorize everything about the man. 

Morning came too soon, but true to his word Max had stayed for breakfast but without a word left shortly after.  

Soon after that Dorian found himself in the Bull’s room, he didn’t know why he came here only that his own quarters reminded him too much of what he had lost. He truly was so utterly selfish, wasn’t he? 

He was in the man he love's room and all he could think about was how much he missed the man that he had been sleeping with just that night. 

What a complete and utter mess he had gotten himself in. 


End file.
